


fall for me, as hard as I fell for you

by softlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry takes care of Louis, I found this au on Twitter, Louis brings happiness to Harry's boring life, Louis is very very shy, Louis literally falls for Harry, M/M, lots of fluff, louis blushes a lot, louis is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlouis/pseuds/softlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life is kind of boring right until a shy blue eyed boy comes tumbling into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII SO I JUST GOT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS WHEN I SAW AN AU IDEA ON TWITTER. IM PLANNING TO MAKE THIS FIC MANY CHAPTERS LONG TO REALLY DRAG OUT HARRY AND LOUIS' STORY . ANYWAY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER : @TWINKLOUISERA !!

**Sunday, October 16th**

Harry is in the middle of completing his fairly boring, daily routine. 

You see, it's not like Harry isn't happy, he just wishes his life had just a bit more excitement to it. 

wake up, coffee, Netflix, repeat

Thats all Harry ever does. It's not like Harry has to work, his parents passed away 2 years ago and left enough money to last him ages. 

Somehow, Harry finds himself on the bus to take him to his local coffee shop. ( Harry normally would take take one of his many vehicles, but maybe he just wants to try something new). He enters the unusually crowded bus, to find a unoccupied seat in the back. Harry immediately sits down, pulls out a novel, and begins reading. 

The bus begins it's route fairly smoothly. Smooth enough that Harry doesn't have an urge to want to jump out of the bus to his death. 

Suddenly, the bus driver slams down on the break, causing a boy to come flying out of his seat towards the back. Urgently, Harry jumps out of his seat to catch the boy. Harry doesn't know how, but he did it without harming any passengers on the bus. 

Harry is a funny person, he really is . To lighten up the fairly awkward situation he's in, he decides to crack a joke. He says to the boy: 

" I think you just fell for me" 

No, Harry didn't plan out word for word what he was going to say, that was just the first thing that came to mind. 

The boys face immediately broke out into a blush. He avoided Harry's gaze as if gazing back at Harry was an impossible task. 

"Oops," the boy whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

"Hi," Harry grinned back. 

I guess you could say that's where it all began. 

 

 


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is meant to summarize how Louis and Harry meet . I'm trying to put emphasis on how shy Louis is and how Harry is trying to make him feel more welcome . but anyway, enjoy! :) . (My Twitter is @twinklouisera) 

**Sunday, October 23**

it's been a week since the little incident went down on the bus. A week since Harry saw the boy with the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. 

Harry didn't even know the boy's name. So why is he worked up over someone who probably forgot he existed? So, to take his mind off things he decided to do what he thinks is best, go to the cute little coffee shop downtown. 

Harry got dressed, in a pair of black jeans, a weirdly patterned blouse, and expensive boots from ysl. 

........

He opened the doors to the coffee shop, and was immediately greeted with the wonderful smells of sweets and coffee. Harry comes here quite a lot to be honest, so the employees are quite fond of him. 

"Hello," Harry greets Jade (thats what her name tag reads, atleast)

Jade asks, "What can I get you?" 

Harry explains he wants his usual and takes a seat next to the window that happens to have a great view of London. 

Jade brings Harry his order, knocking Harry out of a deep thought. 

Harry mumbles a "thank you" and continues scrolling on tumblr. 

As Harry gets up to throw his trash away, he looks over to see a bright eyed boy sitting in the table right next to him. 

Harry swears on everything that that's the boy he saw on the bus. The boy that has occupied his every though for 7 days straight. 

So he's gonna do it. Harry's going to introduce himself to the boy. 

Harry walks over to the boy's table and asks if the seat next to him was taken. The boys whispers "no" and looks down as his face turns bright pink. 

Harry is completely and utterly endeared by this boy, and he doesn't even know his name. 

So Harry decides to start a small conversation. 

 "I'm Harry," Harry says with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm Louis," the boy mumbles shyly. 

" You know, I remember you, how could I not?"

"yeah?" Harry asks sort of suprised but fairly happy

"yeah, you know I did kind of fly across the bus into your arms" 

"I remember," Harry says, quite fond of the memory to be completely honest. 

That's all it took really. Harry knew he wanted to know more abo him. Harry wanted to know everything about him, what made him happy and what made him sad. 

So Harry decides to be a bit cheeky.

"you did fall for me remember?" Harry asks with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Louis starts giggling. (Louis' giggle is music to Harry's ears) 

" I do remember yeah, it was quite embarrassing if I'm honest" Louis replies sheepishly. 

And with that, Harry asks for Louis' number (how could Louis say no?) and promised to text him as soon as possible. 

(Let's just say Harry and Louis left the coffee shop very, very content) 


	3. 3

**Sunday, November 6th**

It's been a few days since Louis has heard from Harry. After they had their little chat at the cafe, Louis And Harry would text each other a lot (mostly small talk). Their conversations consisted of telling each other how much they longed to meet up again. All it took was a cute coffee date (or at least Louis would like to call it a date), and they were stuck to each other. They were LouisandHarry.

So, Louis decides he needs to take his mind off of Harry. To do that, he runs a warm bubble bath and lights his favorite vanilla scented candle. Louis climbs into the bath and reaches to grab his phone. Right as he clutches it, he hears his ringtone go off, and Harry's name pops up. A warm smile finds it's way across Louis' face (but he wouldn't admit it,though)

Louis and Harry's conversation consisted of lots of I miss you's and promises to see each other soon. Louis finally decides to leave the bath and sees his fingers look like literal prunes. Louis doesn't mind though, if having a conversation led him to having fingers that looked like literal prunes, then so be it.

Louis exits the bath and puts on an over sized gray sweater, and slips on his favorite black lace panties. He walks down stairs, into his bedroom, and slips into his satisfyingly comfy bed. He slips into a peaceful sleep, although his mind was screaming: harryharryharryharry

..............................................................................................................

The time read 10:34 AM when Louis woke up.

Louis yawns as he stands up to exit his very very very comfortable bed. He walks into his kitchen, reaches into his cabinet ( okay maybe he had to stand on the counter) and grabs a mug. He prepares himself a cup of tea, and exits the kitchen to sit on the couch and watch the telly. Louis decides he wants to spend his day catching up on the many Breaking Bad episodes he's missed

Louis has been laying on the catch for about two hours when he gets a text message from Harry asking if he could come over and join him in whatever he happened to be doing. How could Louis deny? So Louis replies to Harry with his address and tells him he's more than welcome to accompany his lazy day.

.........................

Harry arrives within an hour at Louis' flat with an adorable smile plastered across his face. Louis lets him in and they lay on the couch, completely enjoying each other's presence. 

That's how it goes really, Louis was the light Harry needed in his life. Harry is the person Louis feels 100% comfortable around. All they really need is each other.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I decided to end this very suddenly. I guess you could consider this a one shot? I planned to stretch this story out, but I guess it would work out better as a one shot, BUTTTTTT I hope you guys enjoyed this, (although I think i could of done way better). My twitter is @twinklouisera :)


End file.
